


romeo and juliet

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Dialogue, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Rayllum, Raylum, Theatre, plays, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Being a theatre kid was tough, especially during rehearsals.





	romeo and juliet

“Okay, that's good!” the teacher shouted. “Let’s take a five minute break and we’ll start rehearsing the second act everyone!”

 

Every students stopped with what they were doing, Callum and Rayla included. They took deep breaths and put down the props on the stage. The old fashioned garbs was unbelievably hot as the stage light shined over them.

 

The high school were setting up a version of Romeo and Juliet, and Callum and Rayla had the main roles.

 

She smiled at her boyfriend, lifting her dress to comfortably walk around, and then sat down in one of the audience chairs. Callum followed.

 

“Wow, I’m so tired.” she said, before yawning. Her muscles were aching. Remembering lines and choreography was way harder than anyone realized, especially during the last rush the week before the premiere. There was just so much to do. Even if they remembered all their lines, there were always ways to improve, that’s how Rayla saw it anyway. “I love theatre, but I really need a break.”

 

“Same, I think I’m gonna go insane otherwise. All these lines over and over again. This work is gonna be ruined for me.”

 

“Yeah. I think the ending of it symbolizes how our love for this particular play will forever be dead.”

 

“That’s deep. You look like you need rest. Do you want to grab a milkshake after school?”

 

“You already know the answer, Romeo.”

 

“Please don’t call me Romeo, you know how their love story ends.”

 

“Fair point.”


End file.
